Brooklyn Decker
'Brooklyn Adelaide Decker '''was a Slayer called in 1999 when her predecessor Faith Lehane momentarily flat lined during the early moments of her coma after her fight with Buffy Summers. She was the last Slayer to be called by the original succession line abolished in 2003. Born in Las Vegas, Nevada, Brooklyn had what others would consider a nice lifestyle. Her father, Nicholas, was a well-paid lawyer and her mother, Elizabeth, was a painter, she also had an older sister, Rebecca, and a fraternal twin brother, Bradley. However, her sister died of a drug overdose when Brooklyn was twelve, and around that time Nicholas had Elizabeth institutionalized due to her "ravings" about the coming supernatural threats and Brooklyn's "Calling" (having known her daughter would become the Slayer since she was in the womb). Elizabeth was moved to an institution in Los Angeles, California, where her sister, Maryanne, lived. Brooklyn was called as the Slayer a couple of months before she moved to Los Angeles due to her father's new job at the law firm Wolfram & Hart. Once she moved, her aunt Maryanne took on the role as her Watcher. On her first 'official mission' she crossed paths with the ensouled vampire Angel and the two, along with Allen Francis Doyle and Cordelia Chase, founded Angel Investigations, protecting Los Angeles from demons and other evils. Biography Early Life Brooklyn was born on February 13, 1983 to her parents Nicholas Decker and Elizabeth Donovan-Decker in Las Vegas, Nevada, along with her fraternal twin brother, Bradley. Ever since she was conceived, Elizabeth knew that she was having a daughter and that she would be called as the Slayer when she reached her teen years. This would eventually come to pass, although Elizabeth would not be around to witness it due to her husband institutionalizing her in Los Angeles. When Brooklyn was twelve, her older sister Rebecca (whom she called Bex) died of a drug overdose and Brooklyn was there when her father identified the body at the Las Vegas morgue. Around that time, her mother Elizabeth would tell her stories about vampires and other supernatural creatures, and the legend of the Slayer. By the time Brooklyn was fourteen, Elizabeth had been sent to an institution in Los Angeles, where her older sister Maryanne lived. Called as the Slayer After being stabbed by Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane falls into a coma. The two girls share a dream and Faith momentarily flatlines and was clinically dead for three minutes. During those three minutes, The Powers That Be call upon Brooklyn Decker as the next Slayer. At the age of sixteen, Brooklyn suddenly began having violent dreams about women from different historical periods slaying monsters and dying in battle. Although she didn’t understand at first, her experiences were soon explained to her by her aunt Maryanne, who became her official first Watcher. Shortly after her calling, Brooklyn and her father moved to Los Angeles, where Nicholas started a new job at Wolfram & Hart and Brooklyn starting her senior year at Lakewood High. On her first day, Brooklyn meets the senior class representative Kacy Andrews and helps her get to know her way around the campus. After school, Brooklyn is given a case file by her aunt and Watcher, and she begins to do her own research, eventually her path crossed with Angel and the two decide to work together. Along with Doyle and Cordelia, they form Angel Investigations. Brooklyn's role as a member of Angel Investigations was fighting in the field alongside Angel. Soon, Brooklyn grows to care for the members of her team and loves them like family. After Doyle gets a vision of Buffy in trouble, Brooklyn goes with Angel to Sunnydale and meets the Scooby Gang (Giles, Willow, Xander, and Anya). After returning back to LA, Buffy confronted Angel and the three teamed up to track and down a Mohra demon, whose blood mixes with Angel's and turns him mortal. Angel and Buffy spend the day together, but once Doyle gets a vision of a regenerated Mohra, Angel goes to fight it, despite being mortal. Buffy and Brooklyn join the fight and take on the demon together, and Buffy succeeds in killing him, but not before Brooklyn if mortally wounded saving her fellow Slayer. Brooklyn then dies in a battered Angel's arms. Knowing more threats are coming and that Brooklyn's death was not meant to happen, Angel asks The Oracles to take back his mortality in exchange for Brooklyn's life; to which they accept and make it so the previous 24 hours never happened. Brooklyn learns of Angel's sacrifice for her and admits that she knows she'll die young, as all Slayers do and accepts that. However, the death of Doyle was something she wasn't prepared to accept. After Doyle receives a vision about a group of half-breed demons in danger, the group takes action to get them safe passage before The Scourge can kill them all. In the final moments of the episode ("Hero"), Doyle sacrifices his life, and Brooklyn breaks down in tears. The days after Doyle's death, Brooklyn appears disattached from everyone around her. Her grief overwhelms her in Biology class when an image brings back the memory of Doyle's sacrifice and she runs out and tries to compose herself in the girl's bathroom. As she replays Doyle's death in her mind, Brooklyn punches the mirror and shatters it, cutting her arm and collapsing on the floor, mourning her friend. Shortly after Doyle's death, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce comes to LA and eventually joins Angel Investigations. It takes a while, but Brooklyn soon learns to respect him, even referring to him and Maryanne as her 'co-Watchers'. In the days after Faith awakens from her coma, Brooklyn begins to act like her predecessor; dressing provocatively, wearing dark makeup, skipping school, and imploring hints of sexual teasing. Once Faith and Brooklyn cross paths (after the former was hired by Wolfram & Hart to kill Angel) tensions ran high and the two got into a knock-down-drag-out Slayer-cat fight, which ended with Faith begging for Brooklyn to kill her. Brooklyn refused and instead wanted to help Faith. Buffy comes back to LA looking for vengeance, but instead gets put in her place by Brooklyn who tells her that Los Angeles is her turf and if Buffy wants to "play" she'll have "play by Brooklyn's rules". With tensions still high, Buffy leaves and Brooklyn watches as Faith is put in jail for her previous crimes. Brooklyn would later go to Sunnydale ("The Yoko Factor") to mend fences with Buffy and the two reconcile and become friends and allies. When Brooklyn returns home, Nicholas confronts her about being the Slayer and "messing with Wolfram & Hart's plans". Nicholas attacks her and, during the confrontation Brooklyn invites Angel into the Decker home and the two knock Nicholas unconscious via throwing him down the stairs. Brooklyn then packs up some clothes, Slayer gear, and her school stuff and moves in with Cordelia. Towards the end of the season Brooklyn and Angel cross paths with Charles Gunn, a street-tough kid and self-taught vampire hunter. At first, Gunn didn't believe that Brooklyn was capable of taking out a single vampire, but after witnessing her taking out an entire nest (one that Gunn's crew had been tracking and that was responsible for turning his sister Alonna), changes his tune and thinks she's actually cool. Throughout the season, Brooklyn had struggled with her attraction to Wolfram & Hart lawyer, Lindsey McDonald. Those feelings are pushed to surface when Lindsey asks for Angel Investigations' help regarding Vanessa Brewer, an assassin employed by the firm, who's next mission is to murder three blind children who pose a threat to Wolfram & Hart. With Lindsey's help and a distraction from Gunn, Brooklyn is able to break into the Wolfram & Hart vault and steal files regarding Vanessa and the blind children, she also steals a scroll that was "calling" her. Back at the office, Cordelia calls Willow Rosenburg for help regarding breaking the encrypted files while Brooklyn has a conversation with Lindsey regarding what he can do after this mission, secretly wanting him to join the team. However, after the children are saved and Brooklyn kills Vanessa, Lindsey returns to Wolfram & Hart, which devastates the Slayer. As Brooklyn is preparing for her Senior Prom, Wesley tries to decipher the Prophecies of Aberjian, and Wolfram & Hart prepare for a ceremony referred to as The Raising. They summon a demon named Vocah who incapacitates the members of Team Angel in order to obtain the Prophecies; Cordelia is plagued with visions to the point of catatonia, while Wesley and Maryanne are caught in an explosion at the office building. Angel manages to get the Watchers to a hospital and enlists Gunn to get Brooklyn. Meanwhile the Slayer is enjoying her prom with her two friends Kacy and Jensen. When Gunn shows up and explains what happened, Brooklyn rushes out and, when questioned by her friends, reveals the existence of demons and her calling as the Slayer, leaving them speechless as her and Gunn head to the hospital. At the hospital, Brooklyn learns that her aunt had died on the operating table, which causes her to break down in Angel's arms. Gunn stays behind while Brooklyn and Angel take the fight to Wolfram & Hart, crashing the Raising ceremony. Brooklyn fights some of Vocha's followers and severely injures her father when he intervenes. Brooklyn and Angel get the best of Vocah, but not before the ceremony is completed. When Lindsey attempts to burn the scroll, the only thing that can save Cordelia, Angel uses Vocha's scythe and severs Lindsey's hand. Brooklyn grabs Lindsey by the collar and tells him to "accept the consequences" about choosing Wolfram & Hart over Angel Investigations. At the hospital, Wesley reads the words that can save Cordelia as Brooklyn and Angel watch on. There is a flash of light, and Cordelia's visions disappear. She re-emerges from her ordeal, much to Angel and Wesley's delight, although she begins to cry, having seen so much pain and suffering. Still weak, she tells the others that she wants to help all the people she saw. Angel promises her they will. Later, at Cordy and Brooklyn's apartment, the new base of Angel Investigations, Wesley continues his efforts to decipher the scroll as Cordelia brings Angel his blood, showing a true change in character. Suddenly, Wesley, in his efforts to find out what exactly Wolfram & Hart raised, makes a breakthrough and finds out that he partially mistranslated 'Shanshu'. The word actually means 'To Live and Die', indicating Angel will die, but only once he's lived: Angel is destined to become human after his trials are over. Despite the fact that it may not happen for a long time, Cordelia is ready to break out some champagne. Brooklyn agrees that this is something they can celebrate. Edge of Darkness A Dangerous Conflagration Dark Confluence The Final Battle Personality Before being called as the Slayer, Brooklyn lived a somewhat rebellious lifestyle. She would go out and party and drink (even though she was underage), although her parents didn't seem to notice. Once she was called as the Slayer, she followed her aunt's instructions and focused on her training. She tried to keep her personal life separate from her Slayer duties, but that didn't last long. By the end of her senior year, her only two friends from Lakewood High found out about her identity as the Slayer and joined the team. Brooklyn displays habits that are similar to her two living predecessors, Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane. She's shown to care about furthering her training and knowledge about her Slayer heritage and wanting to be as strong as she could be. She also had the tendency to let her emotions rule her in certain situations and sometimes went overboard in battle, almost enjoying it. It was noted by Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley that Brooklyn seemed to be a perfect mesh of both Buffy and Faith. When the three Slayers were together, Brooklyn was the one who eased the tension between her two predecessors. Brooklyn's definition of evil is not as black and white as Buffy's or Faith's. She stated once that "some demons have more honor than {the lawyers of Wolfram & Hart)". Brooklyn also cares about those close to her, referring to the members of Team Angel as her family. She also continuously refers to Buffy and Faith as her 'sisters'. When she arrived in Sunnydale to help train the Potentials that Giles had gathered, in an effort to help them accept their calling, she calls the Slayers a 'Sisterhood' and that they're never alone. Appearance Brooklyn bears a resemblance to one of her predecessors, Buffy Summers. She's well-toned, but petite with long, blonde hair and hazel eyes, as well as a blue and purple butterfly tattoo on her lower back. Her style changes depending on whether she's in school or out Slaying. She typically wears light colored sweaters, blouses, and dresses for school, giving the impression of 'normal girl'. For Slayer-related duties, Brooklyn wears skin-tight clothing and leather jackets (very similar to Faith's style during her tenure on ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer), ''stiletto boots, chokers, and dark makeup, wanting to give off an impression that she was not to be messed with. Powers & Abilities As a Slayer, Brooklyn has the normal powers that come with the role: superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, accelerated healing, a limited ability to sense supernatural activity, the collective memories of all past Slayers, and precognitive dreams. In terms of longevity, Brooklyn is one of the three longest living Slayers, the other two being Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane. Out of the three, she's the only one who hasn't momentarily 'died', although she has been dangerously close a couple of times over the course of the series. The contributing factor to this is the emotional connections she formed, thus increasing her will to live which is in contrast to previous slayers who are disconnected from everyone, giving them little to live for. As with every Slayer, Brooklyn possessed a natural proficiency with virtually all forms of weaponry and unarmed combat styles, and in addition to this she had years of combat training to hone in her skills using various marital arts. When it came to academics, Brooklyn was smarter than she led on (having skipped a grade upon her move to Los Angeles). Her favorite subject in High School was Psychology, which led to her majoring in the subject in collage. Even though she's smart, Brooklyn doesn't care much for academics because of he belief she'll die young (as most Slayers do). She sometimes uses her knowledge of Psychology when doing research. Relationships Romantic Perry Martin Perry is portrayed by actor Luke Perry. Brooklyn first met Perry when she bumped into him while shopping with her best friend Kacy Andrews in the season one finale. The two strike up a conversation and there appears to be a mutual attraction between the two. After a few more instances of their paths crossing, Perry asked Brooklyn out, and she accepted, wanting to try and have a 'normal relationship'. Lindsey McDonald Lindsey is portrayed by actor Christian Kane. Brooklyn and Lindsey meet in the pilot episode of the series. Even though they're on opposing sides, there appears to be an attraction between them, but the feelings were pushed aside. Whenever the two were on-screen together, the sexual tension was clear, though underlined by the circumstances. Angel Angel is portrayed by actor David Boreanaz Angel and Brooklyn met in the pilot episode of the series, forming a partnership and Angel Investigations. Angel helps Brooklyn hone her Slayer instincts and treats her like an equal. At first the two started out as friends but after the birth of Angel's son, Connor, the two began to fall in love. Familial Maryanne Donovan Maryanne is portrayed by actress Kate Winslet. Maryanne is Brooklyn's maternal aunt as well as her first Watcher. She works for the LAPD and often uses her position to get information for Angel Investigations. When she's not on duty, she's training Brooklyn and going about Watcher duties. Maryanne is often helping with research while Brooklyn is in the field with Angel. Allen Francis Doyle Doyle was portrayed by actor Glenn Quinn. Brooklyn first meets Doyle shortly after her and Angel decide to team up to kill Russel Winters. Doyle instantly recognizes Brooklyn as the new Slayer and is somewhat scared of her. However, as the two work together, Doyle grows to love Brooklyn like a younger sister. He's shown to go to her High School's home football games, although it's just to support Brooklyn (who's a cheerleader). Brooklyn also grew to love Doyle like a brother, even convincing him to ask Cordelia out on a date. When Doyle died sacrificing his life to save a family of half-breed demons, Brooklyn was devastated. In the aftermath, her grief hit her during school which caused her to break a bathroom mirror, cutting her arm in process and skipping school altogether. In later episodes, Brooklyn is seen visiting a headstone in a cemetery with Doyle's name on it, to remember her fallen 'brother' as well as staring at a photo of the two that was taken at a Lakewood High football game (Doyle with his arm around a cheerleading-uniform clad Brooklyn's shoulders) Cordelia Chase Cordelia is portrayed by actress Charisma Carpenter Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Wesley is portrayed by actor Alexis Denisof. Charles Gunn Gunn is portrayed by actor J. August Richards. Kacy Andrews Kacy is portrayed by actress Amy Jo Johnson, Jensen Turner Jensen is portrayed by actor Thomas Dekker. Lorne Lorne was portrayed by actor Andy Hallet. Winifred "Fred" Burkle Fred is portrayed by actress Amy Acker. Connor Conner is portrayed by actor Vincent Kartheiser. Buffy Summers Buffy is portrayed by actress Sarah Michelle Geller. Faith Lehane Faith is portrayed by actress Eliza Dushku Appearances Angel Brooklyn Decker is a main character and appears in all ''Angel episodes except for the last seven episodes of season four (due to her leaving for Sunnydale with Willow, Faith, and Kacy to help combat the First Evil). Season One * City Of... * Lonely Hearts * In the Dark * I Fall to Pieces * Rm w/a Vu * Sense & Sensitivity * The Bachelor Party * I Will Remember You * Hero * Parting Gifts * Somnambulist * Expecting * She * I've Got You Under My Skin * The Prodigal * The Ring * Eternity * Five by Five * Sanctuary * War Zone * Blind Date * To Shanshu in L.A. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Buffy the Vampire Slayer Brooklyn Decker's role on Buffy is in a guest-star capacity, establishing a linked continuity between the two shows. Her longest tenure on the show is five episodes (the last five of season seven). Season Four * Pangs * The Yoko Factor * Doomed (mentioned) * Superstar (mentioned) * Restless (mentioned) Season Five * Checkpoint (mentioned) * The Body (mentioned) * Forever Season Seven * Bring on the Night (mentioned) * Showtime (mentioned) * Dirty Girls * Empty Places * Touched * End of Days * Chosen Behind the Scenes * Brooklyn Decker is portrayed by actress Dianna Agron. ** As a Slayer, Brooklyn possess supernatural/magical abilities. This would make Brooklyn one of fouroriginal characters Dianna portrays with such abilities. *** One being Calla Argent of Teen Wolf (Silver Lillies and Blue Eyes and subsequent sequels) ''who was born into a family of Hunters (specifically Werewolves) on her father's side. Her mother, however, is later revealed to be a Werewolf and thus Calla was born with a recessive Werewolf gene. In certain situations, Calla was severely injured, but her werewolf gene ended up healing her. *** Another being Alice King/Alice in ''Once Upon A Time ''(Dark Paradise and subsequent sequels) ''who possess light magic, only to have it sealed by The Evil Queen's spell. After it's broken (via True Love's Kiss with Jefferson/Mad Hatter) Alice regains her magic and uses it to help her friends in Storybrooke/The Enchanted Forest. *** The last being Dr. Claire Daniels/Gemma of ''The Flash (Arrowverse and Mysticverse series). ''After the Particle Accelerator explosion, Claire becomes a 'Meta-Human' with telekinetic powers and the ability to read minds. Category:Female Characters